


The Six Word Memoires of one Miss Roxy Lalonde

by myrrhs



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, One Shot, Sadstuck, Short One Shot, Slurs, Swearing, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrrhs/pseuds/myrrhs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They liked you better when you were drunk, filled with sparkling liquid and bubbling with champagne happiness emphasized by the five-dollar bottles strewn around your room. Jane had said it herself, you knew she was right. So why were you crying now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Six Word Memoires of one Miss Roxy Lalonde

**Author's Note:**

> whoops i did another sadstuck  
> theres a few puns in here  
> i like puns

_Darkness allows for places to hide. Alcohol's just water that hurts less. There's no loneliness, only lonely people. Whiskey looks exactly like your eyes._

You crumpled the paper, your face twisting into an expression of disgust, of hatred, of frustration and sadness and another sleepless night alone. This was stupid, your writing was terrible and no one would ever bother to read it anyhow. You had tried, you had tried so hard. Your friends had helped you, but since then have begun to resent your now sober self, began to hate you and ignore you and oh, how you had tried to fix that, to no avail.

They liked you better when you were drunk, filled with sparkling liquid and bubbling with champagne happiness emphasized by the five-dollar bottles strewn around your room. Jane had said it herself, you knew she was right. So why were you crying now? _You like the liquor_ , you told yourself. _You love the detachment_ , you thought bitterly. Loved the way it made you another dumb blonde, a fucking slut, a useless silly drunkard, a ditz, idiot, jezebel, whore, drunk drunk slutty stupid girl look at that thing what's wrong with her get away from that monster stop stop make it all go away--

Bitter, strong-smelling liquid poured down your throat, the transparent bottle in your hand giving way to the transparent alcohol  (in this transparent life, transparent life) sloshing back to meet your black lips, painted so delicately to cover up the ugly person inside if you were to accidentally face a mirror.

When you realised what you were doing, you choked back, dropping the bottle and turning yourself over, gagging, attempting to vomit up the venom-fueled fire scalding your belly as if you were some cheaply ironic dragon from that dumb story of yours. You gave up and slumped over, curling into a ball as if to ward off the spirits and waiting for the vodka to kick in. Fine then. They could all have their drunkard friend back.

A while later, a bottle of vodka lay uncapped, the small amount of intoxicant still left spilling onto a plain carpet. A phone lay next to a girl with hair glowing like snowfall in the lazy afternoon sun, her slender limbs sprawled across the floor at odd angles. The text screen was still lit, displaying two messages: A question and an answer.

_"Why do you drink?"_

_"Because vodka tastes better than tears."_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry my hand slipped


End file.
